Le secret de Néah
by saya59410
Summary: A peine éveillé que Neah D Campbell, Le quatorzième Noé, aussi appelé le Musicien, se débarrasse de l'innocence qui parasite le bras de son hôte sans effort. Celui qui avait trahi le Clan Noé sillonne alors les routes en tuant les exorcistes et évitant les Noé, lui qui regrette beaucoup de chose se voit poursuivit par sa famille, celle-ci pensant qu'il veut les détruire. Vraiment?


Résumé : A peine éveillé que Neah D Campbell, Le quatorzième Noé, aussi appelé Pianiste ou le Musicien, se débarrasse de l'innocence qui parasite le bras de son hôte sans effort. Celui qui avait trahi le Clan Noé sillonne alors les routes en tuant les exorcistes et évitant les Noé, lui qui regrette beaucoup de chose se voit poursuivit par sa famille, cette dernière étant convaincu qu'il a trahi volontairement. Mais est-ce la vérité ?

Chapitre 1 : Eveil.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne Red avait toujours été seul, que ce soit à l'orphelinat ou au cirque, même les passants s'éloignaient de lui dans la rue. Le jeune de sept ans avait tout d'abord été blessé par cette attitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était ce maudit bras gauche, difforme et rouge sang qui rebutait les gens.

Ce même bras où un cristal vert pale en forme de croix était implanté, juste sur le dos de sa main, et depuis il haïssait les gens et ce bras qui lui pourrissait la vie. L'enfant aux cheveux brun-roux ramena ses genoux contre son torse pour se réchauffer, bientôt les spectateurs arriveraient pour voir les artistes du cirque et il allait devoir leur montrer cette horreur qui lui servait de membre, les yeux d'argent de Red se teintèrent de mépris envers ses congénères. Divertit par quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux, les membre de l'espèce humaine le dégoutaient, il en était même à prier pour que le cirque où il vivait soit détruit.

Tôt, il avait appris à se forger une carapace pour se protéger des murmures, devenant aigris et méchant. Red mentait presque toujours, il n'hésitait pas à se battre contre d'autres enfants des rues pour une pièce ou un morceau de nourriture, il avait aussi refusé les marques d'intérêt de ses petits camarades qui cherchaient protection auprès de lui quand ils avaient vu sa force. Il ne voulait pas de faibles près de lui, il voulait juste être seul, pouvoir enfin mourir ou oublier ce qu'était sa vie : abandonné à la naissance, méprisé et battu.

Mais depuis quelques jours, il rêvait d'une paire de jumeaux, de la vie d'un homme qui avait dut faire quelque chose contre son grès et la nuit qui venait de passer ne faisait pas exception. Il s'était réveillé les larmes aux yeux avec un sentiment de regrets et de douleur, un manque qui avait ouvert un trou béant dans sa poitrine, et c'est en séchant ses larmes qu'il rejoignit la piste de cirque pour faire son numéro d'enfant sauvage et monstrueux.

Il avait fait son numéro et avait reçu une assiette de nourriture en récompense, il l'avait rapidement vidé puis avait rapidement remercier le directeur du cirque, allant directement se coucher.

Red recevait sa paie et économisait depuis deux ans déjà, mettant ce qu'il ne dépensait pas en vêtements neufs dans un petit bocal en verre noir, et avec celle qu'il allait recevoir ce soir il pourrait mettre son projet en marche. Il passa alors calmement sa journée en obéissant à chaque ordre du directeur, comme il le faisait depuis une semaine, s'attirant un air satisfait de l'homme.

Colinno ne se doutait pas que Red avait repéré les lieux dans sa caravane et qu'il savait où se trouvait l'argent que l'homme avare gardait pour lui, il paya donc l'enfant qui lui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête, sans remarquer son regard vicieux. Red rangea méticuleusement son argent dans son bocal, nettoyant sa caravane pour faire bonne figure quand Colinno viendrait inspecter en vue du départ du lendemain, il plia son linge et fis son lit. Nettoyant son lieu de vie, l'enfant cacha son bocal dans son sac à dos, avec le poignard qu'il avait volé à un noble.

Quand le directeur lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le félicitant pour la propreté de sa caravane, Red lui fit un faux sourire en lui répondant que ce n'était rien, arguant qu'il devait bien faire son ménage puisque le cirque avait eu la gentillesse de l'engager. Son expression douce et reconnaissante s'évanouissant pour un regard méprisant puis un air dégoutté quand le directeur sortit et s'éloigna, il rangea deux pantalons et un t-shirt dans le sac à dos, enfilant l'ensemble noir qui lui restait.

Il mit ses chaussures brunes puis se glissa hors de sa caravane en utilisant une ouverture dans le sol, il se faufila dans les ombres jusqu'au moment où il atteignit l'habitation de Colinno, entrant par la porte en silence.

Il jeta un regard circulaire pour vérifier que personne n'était présent, soupirant de soulagement en constatant l'absence d'humain, il fit une caresse au chat roux et saisit la poignée du troisième tiroir. Il tira doucement dessus, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour écouter les bruits alentours, puis il saisit le coffre en bois vernis et l'ouvrit. Red ouvrit son sac puis son bocal et y glissa les billets du coffret, il prit ensuite une bourse et la remplit doucement avec les pièces, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit.

Le jeune enfant sourit en sortant, allant dans la caravane réservée à la cuisine pour y prendre du pain, du fromage, de la viande séchée et trois gourdes d'eau. Il vola aussi cinq pommes qu'il rangea dans son sac, en chipant une sixième qu'il mangea rapidement, puis Red sortit pour prendre quelques cordes plus ou moins fines et se fondit dans les ombres de la forêt pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Il prit le poignard et passant la gaine dans sa ceinture, il valait mieux avoir son arme à portée de main, Red marchait rapidement pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ces hypocrites.

L'enfant aux cheveux brun-roux ne cessa sa marche qu'au lever du soleil, grimpant rapidement une petite paroi rocheuse pour atteindre une grotte qu'il venait de trouver, il mangea un morceau de pain avec un bout de viande et de fromage puis il rangea le tout et s'enroula dans son manteau noir pour dormir. Il rêva alors de la fuite de cet homme, poursuivit par celui qu'il avait trahi et tué sans qu'il ne se défende, puis il vit avec surprise le décor changer et l'homme de ses rêves lui toucher la joue en pleurant.

La dernière chose que Red entendit avant de se réveiller fut un « désolé », il grogna doucement et se leva pour faire un brin de toilette au ruisseau qu'il entendait, l'enfant trouva le point d'eau à quelques centaines de mètres plus au sud de sa position. Il avança péniblement vers le liquide, il avait très mal à la tête et espérait que l'eau froide pourrait lui faire du bien, il mit ses mains en coupe et s'aspergea le visage. Il fut soulagé de voir que la douleur reflua assez pour qu'il puisse se déshabiller et se laver dans l'eau, il avait l'habitude de l'eau glaciale mais ne tenta pas le diable en prenant trop de temps.

Red observa son reflet, ne voyant qu'un gosse aux grands yeux argentés et aux cheveux mi-longs brun-roux attaché en queue de cheval ébouriffée, un nez fin et des trais qui aurait pu être enfantins si la colère et la hargne ne dominaient pas la totalité de ses traits. Le garçon reprit vite sa route, les gens du cirque devaient être à sa recherche maintenant et il ne voulait pas y retourner, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'ils l'attrapaient. Il marchait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, trainant une branche bien feuillue derrière lui pour effacer ses traces de pas, il traversa deux ou trois cours d'eau avant de poser sa branche au sol et de filer à travers les bois aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient.

Red passa trois jours dans les bois, piègent les lapins et les coqs des bruyères pour manger, ayant l'habitude des sales besognes grâce au cirque. Il ramassait des châtaignes et des marrons qu'il grillait sur des braises, faisait cuire des champignons sur des bouts de bois et construisait un genre de broche pour cuire sa viande. Au bout de trois jours, il fit quelques réserves de marrons grillés pour la route et reprit son chemin, espérant trouver rapidement une ville ou un village.

La route fut pénible, la pluie étant tombé en rafale pendant la nuit, l'enfant devait évoluer dans une boue fraiche et bien glissante. Il s'épuisait plus vite et le vent frais ne l'aidait pas, sa gorge s'irritant sous l'air trop froid qui circulait, le soir même il fit un feu avec quelques branches sèches qu'il avait eu la chance de trouver. Red mangea un morceau de fromage et le reste de sa viande séchée, but la moitié de l'une de ses gourdes d'eau du ruisseau, et s'endormit rapidement en se roulant en boule dans son manteau.

Son mal de tête était resté en sourdine pendant les premiers jours de sa fuite mais cette nuit-là, il hurla sous la douleur qui lui enserrait le crâne, c'était comme un étau de métal qui comprimait sa tête sans relâche. Il revoyait ses rêves sous forme d'images et de sons qui passaient à grande vitesse dans son esprit, la douleur de sa tête se concentra sur son front avant de baisser en intensité, Red ouvrit les yeux doucement car la lumière lui faisait mal à la rétine.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à se lever puisque ses jambes tremblaient, l'enfant utilisa donc la paroi rocheuse pour se mettre sur ses jambes, luttant un instant contre un vertige qui le saisit d'un coup. Red sortit en titubant de la petite caverne et se dirigea vers la source qu'il avait trouvé la veille, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraiche pour s'en asperger le visage, se lavant pour être bien propre. Les bruit des environs l'ayant averti qu'il était bientôt arrivé en ville.

Il enfila une tenue propre et attacha ses cheveux en queue haute bien serrée, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac et mangeant rapidement le reste de sa nourriture, il s'observa rapidement et décida de sacrifier son t-shirt blanc pour bander entièrement son bras gauche. Il cacha chaque centimètre de peau difforme et ne prit le chemin que lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il marcha doucement en approchant de la ville, se glissant dans une boutique de vêtements pour enfant.

Il prit directement trois petits pantalons noirs, quatre chemises blanches avec une cravate noire, deux paires de souliers cirés et trois gilets, un noir, un blanc et un gris perle. Un manteau long beige et deux paires de gants blancs virent compléter les tenues qu'il paya immédiatement, Red acheta aussi un portefeuille avec une chaine, une petite valise à roulette et une montre à gousset qu'il glissa dans ses poches, il sortit ensuite et se mit à la recherche d'un coiffeur pour couper ses cheveux. Il en sortit une heure et demi plus tard, les cheveux propre et coupés courts mais ils restaient indisciplinés, l'enfant souri en sentant la bonne odeur de viennoiserie qui stagnait aux alentours d'une boulangerie.

Il y entra rapidement et hésita longuement devant l'étalage de douceur puis il fit une petite liste : 4 croissants, 2 pains aux chocolat, trois parts de fraisiers et deux tartes au citron. Il acheta aussi un sandwich jambon-beurre et une bouteille de lait, sortant avec un grand sac en papier, un large sourire aux lèvres. Avec ça il pourrait tenir toute la matinée, et ses nouveaux habits rangés tiendraient bien quelques mois voire une année entière, Red se fit un devoir de visiter l'avenue marchande pour y trouver une chambre pas très chère.

Il passa son après-midi à observer les gens jouer au Poker ou au tarot, commença à apprendre à jouer aux échecs avec un vieil homme bien sympathique puis pris un diner dans l'auberge où il devait dormir. La nuit fut douloureuse pour l'enfant, il se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur puis il sombra dans le néant, abandonnant la lutte.

Tsuzuku…


End file.
